


Satisfaction

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Demon Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Riding, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam still needs his alpha, even if he’s a demon. Sam also knows he can’t let his brother free, so he comes up with an idea
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 275





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my squares for Demon!Dean on SPNKinkBingo and Dominant Omega on SPNABOBingo for my tumblr @slut-for-Jared

“No, no, no, no,” Sam muttered fearfully, clutching his belly. Now was not the time for him to go into heat. Not while his alpha was still a demon. 

Dean was still chained up in the dungeon and Sam was still trying to cure him. He couldn’t go to Dean, even if his heat hit. Sam had to cure his brother, first. However, he also knew that it was Dean that had caused his heat. All the strong, potent alpha pheromones flooding through the bunker and filling his lungs had triggered the reaction in his body.

Sam was so close to curing Dean, so he couldn’t just hide out in his room until his heat went away, either. He had to fight through it and turn Dean human again. 

As if on cue, the alarm on his phone signaling him that it was time to give Dean another injection went off.

He winced as he pushed himself up to sit. The slick was starting, leaking from his hole and dampening the back of his boxers. Sam cursed to himself and stood on shaky legs. Warmth flooded through his body, heating him from head to toe. His stomach felt in knots and all that the omega inside of him wanted was to be close to his alpha. The logical side, however, knew that Dean was still a demon. He couldn’t give into his desires and screw up. If he let Dean free for even a moment just to knot him, Sam’s entire plan to cure him would be ruined. So yeah, he couldn’t risk it. This heat would be one he suffered through on his own.

Sam changed as quickly as he could with only one arm working. He replaced his boxers with dry ones and pulled jeans over. It took over a minute just for him to button his pants and all he could think of in that time was Dean tearing his pants down his legs and shoving him onto his knees. More slick gushed free into his fresh boxers and Sam whined in frustration. 

There was evidently no point in changing because he’d just ruin his clothing again and again, so Sam opted to endure the wetness sticking between his ass cheeks and thighs as he headed towards the dungeon. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea and that Dean would scent his heat immediately. Sam was a lot more submissive during his heat, he sincerely hoped that his sheer will would be enough for him to hold out. 

The moment the dungeon opened, Sam heard a deep inhale followed by a throaty groan. Sam's thighs clenched at the sound. The sight of his alpha, black eyes or not, made Sam’s body churn with need. 

“You’re in heat.” Dean noticed immediately. Of course he did. Sam’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, watching how Dean squirmed a little in his chair and pulled at the restraints. It wasn’t just Sam who was affected by the scent of his mate. “Did you come to get what you need?” Dean purred, a devious grin crossing his lips.

“N- no.” Sam said as firmly as he could manage, shaking his head. “I’m gonna cure you.”

Dean scoffed. “You’re still on that?” Sam didn’t answer, so Dean watched as Sam headed for the little table. With his back turned to him, Dean could see the wet spot of slick on his jeans. Dean shifted in the chair as his cock started to harden in his jeans at the sight.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, the scent of his alpha’s arousal filling his nostrils. He needed to get this done quick. With the needle loaded with human blood in his hand, Sam made his way back to the demon. His knees were weak and slick was gushing freely now. Being so close to Dean seemed to amplify every symptom and feeling. 

Dean inhaled deeply again. “Fuck, Sam.” His voice was husky, laced heavily with his desire. Dean’s tongue poked out to wet his bottom lip. From where Sam stood over him and stared down, he found himself mesmerized by the sight. “You need me.” Dean’s tone was matter of fact, eyes locked with Sam’s. They were green at the moment and Sam felt himself getting lost in them. “I may be a demon, but I’m still your alpha. I’m the only one who can give you what you need.”

Sam knew what his brother was doing and he wasn’t going to let himself fall for it. Forcing himself to act, Sam didn’t hesitate to jam the needle into Dean’s neck. Dean hissed in pain and yanked against his restraints.

“You bitch!” Dean growled out when Sam withdrew the needle. Usually the nickname was one of love and fondness, but the way Dean spit it out made the omega feel small. Like he should be submitting. “You think you can get through your heat without my knot in your ass?” Dean asked with a scoff as Sam turned away from him. “You’re a needy slut and you know it. You’ll be back!”

Sam could scent Dean’s frustration and arousal as he scrambled out of the dungeon and slammed the doors shut. Pain crashed through his body at the sudden distance. Sam collapsed to the floor, unsteady legs giving out beneath him. His abdomen ached and his head spun. All he wanted was to run back and submit to the alpha, to get what his body needed, but he resisted. 

It was a struggle, but Sam made it to his feet then back to his room. He crawled into his bed and tried to relax. By the time he did manage to relax, though, the alarm on his phone went off. Sam groaned in frustration, tears welling in his eyes as the pulsing in his abdomen increased. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle being around Dean again without giving in. Slick was coating his thighs and his cock was steel in the front of his pants.

Sam stumbled back into the dungeon. He was nearly knocked on his ass by the strength of Dean’s scent. The alpha’s chest was heaving, his hands balled into fists. Dean was going into his rut.

“Sam…” his voice came out as a growled warning. “Get your ass over here and let me out.” Sam couldn’t seem to stop the whimper that slipped from his lips at Dean’s demanding tone. “I know you want it, omega. You’re probably feeling so empty. You need your alpha’s cock stuffing you nice and full, don’t you?”

Sam’s lip quivered as he fought the urge to just scream yes. He took a step closer without even realizing. “Get over here, Sam. Then I’ll fill you up nice and good. Give you this alpha cock you love so much.” 

Sam couldn’t resist, he knew what he needed. His cock was hard and throbbing, just like his alpha’s. Slick was practically pouring from him and the only thing that seemed to ease the cramps in his belly was getting close to Dean.

Then, an idea popped into his head that he couldn’t seem to let go of. It was the best he could manage with his lust clouded brain.

Acting on pure instinct, Sam’s hand fell to his pants. Dean cracked a grin when Sam pushed his pants down. “There you go. Strip for me, omega.” Dean’s husky praise guided Sam to do exactly as he’d been told.

Getting his shirt off over his sling was a bit frustrating, but Sam managed. All that he was left in was his boxers. They were wet and clinging to his skin, so it was almost a relief when Sam shoved them down and kicked them away. 

Completely naked in front of him, Dean couldn’t help but admire his omega. Sweat glistened on the slightly tanned skin of his muscular chest. His cock was standing at attention between long legs, drooling precum. Between his thighs was shiny and his knees were shaky as he approached his brother. While Sam had the appearance of an alpha, Dean knew his omega wasn’t anywhere close. 

He loved how his big, strong looking little brother was such a needy, cock hungry omega. How slick would gush from between the round cheeks of his ass and slide down his thighs. How he’d always do what he was told, even if it was spreading his slutty legs for a demon. Dean’s breathing got a lot heavier as Sam approached. All he could focus on was deciding whether to fuck Sam on his back or on his knees.

Then, the unexpected happened. Sam crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs. Sam’s feet touched the ground and he was still a bit taller than Dean, even sitting. 

Despite only being able to use one hand, Sam managed to shove Dean’s jeans and boxers down just enough to pull his cock free. “What the hell are you doing?” Sam ignored the question, instead whimpering at the new view. He reached down to grip the long, thick alpha. Hot and heavy in his hand, Dean cock throbbed. Despite bucking into Sam’s stroking hand, Dean grit his teeth. “Let me out, omega.” Sam shook his head. Dean thrashed in the chair, desiring his freedom almost as much as he desired his omega. He needed to be inside of Sam and he needed it now. Not only that, but he needed to be in charge. The alpha and even the demon inside of him wouldn’t settle for anything less.

“Can’t let you out,” Sam panted out, lifting his hips and squirming in his big brother’s lap until he could line himself up with Dean’s cock, which he held in his hand. “But I need you.” Sam confessed, thighs shaking as he held himself up over Dean’s cock.

Sam, despite Dean’s growled demands for freedom and his thrashing, managed to press the head of Dean’s cock inside of his slick hole. Sam let out a whine, sinking down on the thick length. The stretch was delicious as he lowered himself. A groan torn from Dean’s throat as Sam forced his ass down, enveloping the entire length of Dean’s throbbing cock. 

Sam sighed out in relief, eyes fluttering shut. He wrapped his working arm over Dean’s shoulders as he adjusted himself.

“Goddamnit, Sam.” Dean’s scolding tone contradicted the way his cock pulsed and throbbed inside of Sam’s tight body. “Let me out so we can do this right.” Sam shook his head, unable to actually form any words. All he could focus on was the delightful stretch of his alpha’s cock after being deprived for weeks. 

Sam lifted his hips, allowing Dean’s cock to slip from his body, then dropped back down. A little whimper broke free from him while Dean grunted. The alpha was frustrated with his brother not freeing him and allowing him to be in control, but he couldn’t deny how fucking good Sam felt, especially in his heat. All slick and ready and so hungry to be filled.

Sam wasn’t used to being on top and being in Dean's lap in the chair wasn’t all that comfortable, but the desperate need coursing through his entire being was enough to get over it. Sam lifted hips and dropped down over and over, slowly becoming accustomed to the position. Each time he sank back down onto his big brother’s cock, Sam quickened his pace. 

Every time Dean’s cock filled him, the heat pains seemed to lessen. So he kept at it. The natural slick made it easy for Sam to rise and sink down on repeat, using his feet on the ground as leverage to work himself up and down harder. Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, Sam’s ass reddening every time it hit Dean’s thighs.

“You’re not getting my knot unless you let me out.” Dean growled out, trying to remain firm, tugging at his restraints. “I’m your alpha and you will listen to me.” Except, the omega didn’t. “Sam!” Dean demanded his attention. Sam failed to acknowledge his alpha’s anger.

Sam’s head tipped back, cheeks flushed and jaw dropped in ecstasy, not listening to his brother’s threat or anything else after. His fingers dug into Dean’s shoulder and his legs quivered. When he angled his hips just right and Dean’s cock nudged his prostate, Sam moaned loudly. Dean couldn’t help the way his cock throbbed and his knot started to bulge at the sound. His breathing got heavier, pleasure outweighing his annoyance as Sam used him for his own needs.

Between their bodies, Sam’s cock was full and hard, bouncing with each of his movements. He was so close.

Sam knew his alpha’s stubborn resistance was breaking. Dean’s hips started to buck up from the seat, meeting Sam’s ass every time he came down. He’d stopped squirming, his whole focus on getting his cock deep into his omega. Sam was going to get what he wanted from Dean. 

Both were panting hard, wordless, their whole worlds zooming in on their mating. Dean growled between his teeth when Sam whimpered and his pace started to falter. Dean worked harder from the chair, shoving himself in Sam’s warm, tight body.

Dean lost it first, a groan tearing from his throat as his knot bulged and popped inside of Sam. Sam cried out and his cock throbbed then spurted seed between their bodies. He slumped forward onto his alpha, body tingling with pleasure and milking Dean’s cock for all he had. The feel of warm ropes of his alpha’s seed painting his insides made Sam purr. His softening cock twitched as he adjusted his hips.

Sam let his chin drop to Dean’s shoulder, resting on top of his own hand as he stared at the wall behind him. He felt in a state of brief content, his body filled with the sweet combination of Dean’s cock, cum, and knot. 

“One knot in your ass isn’t gonna fix your heat, omega.” Dean huffed out. “Next time’s not gonna be so easy. You’re exhausted, Sam.” Sam ignored his demon brother, eyes fluttering shut. He fell forward a little more. “Let me out and I’ll take care of you. I can’t be the alpha you need unless you let me out.” 

It was so tempting, it really was, but Sam resisted. When Dean’s knot went down, Sam pulled free. He whimpered as Dean’s knot tugged from his sore hole. Seed mixed with his own slick dripped from his ass and slid down the insides of his thighs. Dean’s nostrils flared at the scent. His omega smelled deliciously like him. 

Sam, on wobbly legs, headed for the door. He didn’t even bother to retrieve his clothing or tuck Dean back into his own pants. He turned and gave a quick glance to Dean; his chest was heaving, his eyes were black, and his thick cock spilled out of his jeans. His knot hadn’t fully gone down and Sam’s thighs quivered. 

Even if his brother was a demon, Dean was still his alpha. Just the sight of him, even after satisfying his heat for now, made arousal throb in his belly. Sam shut the doors as fast as he could, placing himself on the other side. He needed time to catch his breath, but he’d be back. Sam could never stay away from his alpha, just like Dean couldn’t resist him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything like this so comments/feedback would be amazing :)


End file.
